Deux jours plus tard
by Nham
Summary: Défi n 36 du Poney Fringant : "Annatar et les elfes au 2e âge".


Réponse au défi n°36 du Poney Fringant.

Le thème : "Annatar et les elfes au 2e âge"

* * *

« ... »

« …... »

Deux doigts commencèrent à gratter presque machinalement le sol.

« …... ? »

La paupière gauche tremblotante de l'elfe eut de la peine à s'ouvrir, bien qu'elle se referma aussitôt, tant la lumière aveuglante lui donna l'impression qu'un clou lui perçait la rétine. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien au mal de tête qui avait accompagné son éveil.

« Que... ? »

L'elfe se sentit rapidement prisonnier. Et pour cause, une bonne partie de son corps refusait catégoriquement de lui répondre ! Son réflexe fut alors de travailler sur ce qu'il pouvait déjà contrôler. Et lorsque son œil gauche s'ouvrit pour la seconde fois, la lumière se fit moins violente.

« ...où...je... ? »

Le ciel. Complètement gris. Et soudain, un fort sentiment d'urgence. L'elfe était en danger de mort, et bien qu'il n'en sût pas la raison, il lui fallait réagir. Sa main creusa et agrippa une poignée de terre qu'il serra de toutes ses forces.

« Reaaaarrrr ! »

Passant outre la douleur, l'elfe se leva et se tint tant bien que mal sur ses deux jambes. Il ouvrit difficilement son œil droit jusqu'alors collé par le sang séché et fit un tour sur lui même en boitillant. La bouche à moitié ouverte, il s'aperçut alors qu'il se tenait au beau milieu de ce qui avait dû être un champ de bataille. Tout autour de lui gisaient des cadavres d'elfes et d'orques. Certains auraient même été plutôt difficiles à identifier. Un jour, peut-être deux.

Que faisait-il ici ? Que s'était-il passé ? L'elfe ne se souvenait de rien. À quelques centaines de mètres, peut-être plus, une colonne de fumée noire reliait la terre au ciel. Pas un bon présage... Néanmoins, il se décida à avancer vers elle. C'était sûrement la meilleure chance pour lui d'en savoir un peu plus sur sa situation.

La marche fut plutôt longue et douloureuse. Sa jambe droite le faisait atrocement souffrir à chaque pas, et ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures – le jour commençait à tomber – qu'il parvint à ce qui semblait être la source de la colonne de fumée. Un village. Non. Une ville, complètement dévastée et sans vie.

« Ost-in-Edhil... »

xxxxx

_« … Enchanté de te rencontrer, Meldir. Notre ami m'a parlé de toi, je te souhaite la bienvenue. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Ost-in-Edhil ? »_

_« Et bien vois-tu, je suis forgeron. Enfin, non. Disons que je suis orfèvre... »_

_« Ha ha ! Original... Tu sais, je veux pas te décourager, mais des comme-toi, il y en a énormément à Ost-in-Edhil. Je suis moi-même forgeron, et j'en ai bavé pendant des années pour en arriver où je suis. Tu devrais aller rencontrer la Guilde, peut-être auront-ils du travail à te confier. Mais si j'étais toi, j'éviterais d'être trop optimiste. »_

xxxxx

La Guilde. Il se souvenait de la Guilde. Et il se souvenait d'Ost-in-Edhil, de toutes ces années à travailler pour une misère, à apprendre aux côtés des meilleurs forgerons de la Terre du Milieu. Et les amis. Et la tendresse... Et maintenant, tout avait brûlé. Meldir ne pleurait pas, mais jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir être si triste un jour. Il se concentra un instant sur un muret qui semblait avoir tenu le coup. Quelques chopes d'étain gisaient aux alentours... une auberge, sûrement.

xxxxx

_« Viens ici, Meldir. Viens mon ami, assis-toi avec moi. J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'apprendre. J'ai glissé un mot à Celebrimbor, et... »_

_« Et... ? »_

_« Et tu vas venir forger avec nous ! Ha ha ! Il va falloir que tu laisses tomber ce sur quoi tu travailles, parce que tu nous rejoins dès demain. Et tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment, c'est que ça va être quelque chose de grand, de très grand, mon ami. »_

xxxxx

Meldir traversait la ville sans rien reconnaître. Il ne pouvait même pas deviner s'il marchait au milieu d'une ancienne rue ou dans les ruines d'une bâtisse quelconque. Sans savoir pourquoi, il aurait aimé retrouver la grande forge. Elle serait certainement en ruine elle aussi, mais peu importe. Et même s'il ne le sut jamais, ses pas l'avaient directement amené aux vestiges de ladite forge.

xxxxx

_« Toi, le nouveau ! Montre-moi un peu l'anneau sur lequel tu travailles. »_

_« Maître Annatar... »_

_« Maître, tout court. Bien, très bien. Je vois que tu es habile de tes mains. »_

_« Merci, Maître. Je fais ce que je peux. »_

_« Tu vois, si tu places l'anneau de cette façon... Voilà ! Relâche un peu ton poignet... Bien. Bon travail. Quel est ton nom, le nouveau ? »_

_« Meldir. »_

_« Bien, Meldir. Tu peux aller te reposer. Je vais finir cet anneau-ci. »_

xxxxx

Meldir avait un respect aveugle pour le maître forgeron. Depuis qu'il avait eu l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre, il s'était rendu compte que ses propres talents ne pourraient jamais égaler de près ou de loin ceux d'Annatar. L'observer travailler le métal ne serait-ce qu'une seconde était un spectacle auquel on n'assiste qu'une fois dans une vie, une vie d'elfe. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était révolté comme nombre de ses camarades contre Celebrimbor, lorsque celui-ci les avait avertis de ses doutes.

« Annatar... »

Meldir s'arrêta et fit un tour sur lui-même. Le souvenir des derniers évènements lui revint. Tout ceci était de sa faute. Non pas celle d'Annatar, mais la sienne. S'il avait écouté Celebrimbor, s'il avait vu le malin derrière la beauté...

Meldir, tout elfe qu'il était, pleurait.


End file.
